Unexpected Side Effects
by Dante Taisho
Summary: Shinichi gains his cure, but with a slight problem that might be more than he can handle.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Side Effects

By Dante Taisho

Beta-read by Colormyworld

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ahem,

ME NO OWN

YOU NO SUE

SO READ MY STORY

AND THEN REVIEW

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life," Shinichi Kudo muttered for the tenth time in the last hour as he thought about his current situation.

For the last few months, Kudo's mind had been at ease. He, along with Hattori, the FBI, and the police had brought down the Black Organization. He had gotten the information on the apotoxin for the cure for his diminutive form.

After that, things just got boring. Cases stopped popping up wherever he went. The Mouri's could actually get through a dinner in a nice restaurant without it turning into a crime scene, except that time when Kogoro decided to ditch the bill when his rich client did not show up. The client's wife was not cheating on him, only planning to tell him she was pregnant. By then, Kogoro had a good size tab he did not intend to pay, but anyway...

Finally, after about six months, Ai found the cure. It would take a week to synthesize, so this was Ai and Conan's final week in Beika. His cubby was cleared out. The Detective Boys said their goodbyes to Conan and Ai and promised to keep a look out for any bad guys. Their teachers gave sympathy notes to give to their future teachers. Shinichi's mom came as Mrs. Edogawa to pick them up, and thus, Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara were no more.

Shinichi could remember the moments of anticipation before he took the antidote. He planned out everything he would do. He would call Ran, confess his love, and then live happily ever after. Shinichi was on cloud nine.

Then he drank the antidote and his life went to hell, well, a different hell.

He awoke feeling strange but that was to be expected. He also felt a strange weight on his chest as he got up and went to get dressed. As he passed himself in the mirror, he screamed.

So that's how Shinichi Kudo got to where he is now. Sitting on a chair,

awaiting an explanation from Professor Agasa. The inventor says that this result

was unexpected, that the antidote must have converted some of his chromosomes.

He insured Shinichi that he and Shiho would investigate this change, and try to

find an antidote.

That is when Shiho walked in, holding something behind her back. She had not been effected by the antidote, and is in her original form. A small grin is on her face, and Shinichi is afraid.

Ran uses that grin before she uses her karate to scare people into giving in to her demands.

Hattori uses that grin before making fun of Conan's height.

Gin uses that grin before he sends a soul into the great beyond.

"Kudo," Shiho says, barely containing her laughter, "this is called a

bra."

Author Notes: Okay, this idea has been bugging me or awhile so, good to get it

off my chest.


	2. And the Winner is

Unexpected Side Effects

Dante Taisho

-------------------------------------------

Thank you for all your help. I suck at creating names.

FYI, I have been playing Final Fantasy XII. Great game. Based on school and Final Fantasy, updates may be a little random, but I have so many ideas for my story, so don't worry.

Now, let us see which name was chosen.

_ITALICS ARE SHINICHI'S THOUGHTS_

-------------------------------------------

Shinichi stared at the bra, then at Shiho, mentally noting that she is enjoying this way too much.

"Shiho," "_damn, it's hard using her real name. I have been calling her Haibara for so long."_ "I fail too see what is so funny."

"Nothing really, it's just that this was… unexpected." Shiho replied, smirk still in place.

"And unwanted."

"Don't worry Shinichi, we'll find a cure soon enough," Prof. Agasa said "Now, to break this news to your parents…"

-------------------------------------------

"_Okay, so here I am, waiting for my mom to burst into the room after hearing the news. God, how am I going to survive this. Heck, I can just wait for Hattori to show up. School, guys…" Shinichi thought._

''_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap ! Guys. Guys at school. Guys at school with perverted fantasies. Guys at school with wandering hands. Okay, I am officially freaking out. Okay, maybe the won't notice me. I mean, I was a guy. I can't be that good looking as a girl. I can't…"_

"_Please God, don't let me be."_

Shinichi look at the mirror that first notified him of this… change. Standing up, she looked over herself. First thing she noticed, she was still short. Well, not short short, more like five-two, five-three. Let's continue, slim legs, delicate facial features womanly curves and… big boobs.

"_Yep, I'm screwed_."

-------------------------------------------

"Oh, Shin-chan," Yukiko screamed as she flung the door open, grabbing the newly feminine Shinichi into a big hug.

"_Okay here it is. Yep, mom gets me in her patented crushing hug of motherly affection. Right on time. I can hear her giggling, no, make that laughing. Great, she thinks this is funny too. You know, I bet when Hattori shows up, he will piss his pants. Yep, I am officially the world's biggest joke." _Shinichi thought dryly.

"Oh, I have always wanted a little girl." Yukiko said between.

"_Okay that was unexpected."_

Yukiko started giving her new daughter the once over. So embarrassing. Out of the corner of Shinichi's eye, she can see her dad, chuckling to himself. "_Oh yeah, we'll see who's laughing when I tell some of your publishers where you are. Yes, we will see who is laughing then."_

"So, has my daughter thought of a new name for herself?"

Shinichi glared at her mother, "I am a guy, remember? Why would I need a new name?" "_Great, I now sound like a rerun of Ranma ½."_

"Yes, but Shinichi isn't really a girls name, and doesn't suit my new baby girl," Yukiko said with a smile.

"_Damn, she's got a point. People would be suspicious if a girl showed up named Shinichi Kudo."_

"Lets see S-She-Shi- Shin-Shina-Shinko" Yukiko proudly said, "It's decided, my baby girl's name is Shinko Kudo!"

"_Right, that's much less suspicious"_ Shinichi, now Shinko, thought dryly.

"Okay, with that decided, my baby can't go around dressed like a boy," Shinko did not like the look in her mother's eye.

"_This is going to be bad" _

"I'm taking you and Shiho shopping!" Yukiko declared as she led her stunned daughter to the door.

-------------------------------------------

Three hours later, and sixty thousand yen ($600 CAN), Shinko and Shiho were done their shopping. They bough skirts, blouses, underwear, jeans, socks, sweaters…the list goes on and on. Yukiko was a little disappointed that nether girl wished to buy anything pink. Nerveless, Shinko kept a close eye on everything that went into the bag. He had more than once caught his mom slipping in something pink or, even worse, frilly.

Shinko looked at Shiho as during the shopping trip. He noticed that she was a lot less cold now that the Black Organization was taken down. Had she even joked with her mom?

This was a little…awkward for Shinko. It was weird for him to try on clothes on her new body. What would you expect if you had gone from a guy to a girl? He was trying not to touch certain…area of himself to much. Needless to say, as the three women were leaving, her face was red as a tomato.

The worse part was the guys at the department store. Store clerks and random men aging from teenagers to men in their late thirties, were bending over backwards for the three woman, usually to try to get a look under their skirts. A few grabs and lewd suggestions had more than once popped up. Shinko was definitely not looking forward to school.

"There are some parts about being a kid that are not so bad," she heard Shiho muter more than once.

-------------------------------------------

When they got home, Shinko's dad was currently working out the school registration for Shinko and Shiho. It was hard, none to say the least, making up reasons to why they did not have any transcript. Shinko had more than once heard her dad plead with the teachers. It ended that the two girls would have to come in tomorrow morning to do a placement test.

It was after supper that the bell rang. Curious, Shinko open the door to find Ran on he other side.

"_Make that a fuming mad Ran,"_ Shinichi thought nervously. "_She's probably wondering who his strange girl in Shinichi's house is."_

It was that Yukiko walked by. "Oh, hi Ran, I've see you've me Shinichi's cousin Shinko."

"_Nice save mom, nice save"_

-------------------------------------------


	3. Act Girly

Unexpected Side Effects

Sorry for the wait. Between exams, Christmas shopping, having my toenail removed and my job, I just haven't had the time.

We just got Cowboy Bebop and Samurai Champloo! We also got a show called "Happy Tree Friends." In it, cute forest critters kill each other through accidents and stupidity. So funny!

That last chapter sucked, I know. I am just not used to writing in a third-person point of view.

--------------------------------------------

Shinko Kudo, formerly known as Conan Edogawa, whom in turn formerly known as Shinichi Kudo, was nervous. Make that very nervous. "_Okay, I can do this. Just focus Kudo. If you can play a little kid for over two years, you can play a girl. You certainly have the body for it. Just pretend that this is the first time you have met Ran, and be nice, not sarcastic. That's Shiho's job."_

Currently, Shinko, Shiho and Ran were sitting in the living room, with Yukiko in the kitchen, preparing tea. The air was tense. Shinko was at first nervous that Ran would conclude that this strange girl living in Shinichi's house was some girlfriend that she had never met. "_Truly a scary though."_ Shinichi thought.

Ran broke the silence, "Is Shinichi here?"

"Uh, no, he is on some case somewhere,"_ "Crap, I told her that I was coming home soon. I'm screwed."_

"Something happened and the case took a whole new turn," Shiho continued, directing a knowing look at Shinko.

"Oh, I see," Ran said, looking like someone coughShinichicough had just kicked her heart into a soccer net, "So, Shinichi is your cousin?" Ran instantly brightened up, trying to act cheery.

"Umm, yeah," was Shinko's not so brilliant reply.

"And you are…?" Ran asked, pointing at Shiho.

"A friend of Kudo's," Shiho stated calmly.

"_Nice reply Shiho. Now Ran is probably thinking **your** Shinichi's mystery girlfriend."_

"…Oh, really?" Ran replied.

"_I really do not like that look in Ran's eye"._ "Yeah, me and Shiho have been friends since we were kids. Heh heh," Shinko replied nervously, as if she would be brutally tortured if she said the wrong thing. Or, more specifically, Shinichi would be brutally tortured if his dear, loving cousin Shinko didn't cover for him.

"Yeah, seems like yesterday," Shiho replied.

"_Stop doing that Shiho!"_ "Anyway, Auntie Yukiko, "_Bleah, did I really just say that?" "_Asked Shihoand I to look after the house while Shinichi is away."

"Yeah, can't let it get full of dust while he is away," Yukiko stated cheerfully as she entered the room, carrying a tray of tea for the three girls, "So Ran, are you going to show Shinko and Shiho around Teitan High? Maybe introduce them to some boys?" she asked with a sinister grin on her face.

"That's more Sonoko's department," Ran replied laughing, her earlier mood forgotten.

--------------------------------------------

Two days later, the Kudo mansion was clean, really clean. Cleaner than the day the Kudo's first moved in. Two exhausting days of non-stop cleaning (except for Shinko and Shiho's entrance exams), it was done.

"Shiho, I think it would be better if you lived her with me instead of at Agasa's," Shinko told her after cleaning out his attic.

At this, Shiho raised an eyebrow, "Really Kudo? Are you feeling brave or something?"

"_Here we go."_ "No, it's not that. We told Ran that you and I were looking after the house while Shinichi was gone, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, it would be kinda suspicious if you lived with Agasa instead. And the fact remains, she was almost found out I was Conan. If a girl who shows a resemblance to Ai Haibara shows up, living with the professor as Ai did, she might start it with her questions again." "_I **DO NOT ** want Ran o find out I'm a girl. Please say yes Shiho. I'm begging you."_

Shiho thought this over for a minute. Kudo actually made some good points. "_Could it be? Am I actually going to win a fight against her?"_ Shinko was having a hard time trying to hide her pleasure as Shiho let out a sigh of defeat.

"Ok Kudo, you win," "_YES, I'VE DONE IT! HA HA HA!" _"Besides, it's not like you have the "parts" anymore to do anything," Shiho finished, smiling at Shinko's expression as that last part registered in her mind.

"… _Who just won here?" _


	4. Days of our new lives

Unexpected Side Effects

Chapter 4: Days of our new lives

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hey, long time, no update. From this point on, Colormyworld will be co-author/the beta

for this story.

Heh, I'm writing this to Samurai Champloo. Razer (the channel that shows it in my area) had some technical difficulties and Champloo is playing in Japanese for some reason.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Looking in the mirror, Shinko Kudo realized just how hard today was going to be. She could handle being changed into a child. Heck, it got her into places she would have normally been beaten to a bloody pulp. Despite some disadvantages, such as height and the fact that no one would take Conan Edogawa seriously, it was an enjoyable time for her.

This, however, was another matter. Despite the fact that she had finally gotten over seeing herself without getting a nosebleed, she was not comfortable with the idea of guys looking at her. The school required skirt was not helping things either.

Her hair had been changed into a totally new style to go with her new looks. Her left side over has parted to give her a more modern, yet feminine look.

_"I still don't know how mom did that while I was asleep without waking me up. Thank God she's leaving today. I don't know how much more of this mother-daughter crap I can take. It's almost as if she doesn't want me to change back. She probably loves this form more than Conan." _

Needless to say, boys would be all over the her, and she knew it. Partially wondering if she should ask Ran for some karate lessons, she was trying to figure out a way to make her skirt appear longer than it actually was. Deciding that she could not possibly pull her skirt down any more without giving people a good view of her "lower backside", she was now trying to pull her socks up higher.

"You know Kudo, if you keep pulling, you might end up kneeing yourself in the

face."

Shinko looked up at Shiho. The sight of Shiho Miyano in a school uniform was new to her. Heck, Shiho as a teenager was strange to her, but this look broke whatever thoughts she had about a teenage Shiho. She did not look like the inventor of drugs for some evil organization, but your average run-of-the-mill-schoolgirl. Shinko was wondering how Shiho would react to people her own age.

"Here," Shiho said, handing her a pair of hairclips with flowers engraved on them.

"What are those?"

"They're hairclips. What, did you think they were tampons?"

"No, I was just wondering, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GIVING ME

ACCESSORIES?"

Despite Shinko's emotional outburst, Shiho calmly stated, "Professor Agasa redesigned some of your gadgets for you. This hairclip, with the yellow flower, is your voice changer, and this clip, with the blue flower, shoots out those knockout needles you oh so love to fire at people."

Examining the hairclips in her hand, Shinko had one thought, _"Why did she have to make them pink?"_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was one week later. After a whole week of being hit on by the male population of Teitan High, Shinko was glad it was the weekend. More than once, she had to use her hairclip on the newly opposite sex.

Shiho had fared a little better. Quite used to men and their actions, she had to rely on some of her training from the Black Organization. Moderately versed in judo, she had scared some of her more weakly willed chasers.

However, today was Sunday, a time to relax. Shinko was hoping to spent the entire day away in seclusion, away from men and her stress.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Eight in the morning was the time when Kazuha showed up at the door of the Mouri detective agency. When Ran asked why she was in Tokyo, Kazuha replied, "Heiji heard that Shinichi returned and went to see him."

However, she was incredibly mad when Ran informed her that Shinichi was not home, and that it was his cousin Shinko that was there. Kazuha was seeing red, and Ran feared for Shinko after hearing some of the things her friend was muttering under her breath.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hattori was ecstatic. He was far above cloud nine. His mind was set to one set of thoughts.

_"Kudo is back! Finally, no more Ran and Kazuha bugging us while we solve cases. Just the two of us men. No more brat, no more girls, no more Kogoro. This is great. It's like my Birthday, Christmas and New Year's Eve combined!"_

Hattori stood in front of the Kudo house. Like a four-year old child, he used a combination of excessive ringing of the doorbell and pounding on the door.

The door opened to a sleepy eyed Shiho. "What do you want Hattori?"

_'Th-That's that Haibara kid. The antidote worked! Okay, no more wasting_

_time. From now on, the true rivalry begins. No more competing with a snot-nosed brat.'_ "Kudo, is he here?"

Shiho, too tired to tell Hattori what happened pointed upstairs, "Second door on the right." No sooner than she had said those words did the western detective race up the stairs. _"I wonder if his feet even made contact with the ground?"_ Shiho wondered.

Hattori reached the door in record time. Full of excitement, he flung the door open...

...to the sight of a young woman getting dressed. Unable to take his eyes off the girl clad only in bra and panties, Hattori's mind took a momentary vacation. Perhaps that is why he did not notice her yelling at him, or the pillow she threw, or the book, and he certainly didn't notice the chair.

_"Kudo?"_


	5. Hattori's dream and nightmare

-_-_-_-_-

(Looking up from PSP at pissed readers) Heh, my bad…

-_-_-_-_-_-

In his dream, Hattori dreamt he was older. After entering what he presumed to be his home (after all, why else would he be there?), he called out to his unseen wife "Honey, I'm home." A little cliché, not that Hattori minded or even cared.

"How was your day darling?" A voice called out unseen from the supposed kitchen.

"Alright, I guess, if that idiot Matsuda didn't screw up every five minutes," Dream Hattori sighed, " How that idiot became a detective is one mystery that even I can't solve," after muttering that last part, Hattori plopped himself onto the couch.

"Cheer up honey," The disembodied voice called out, approaching the tired detective, "In another few months, I can return to the force and Matsuda can be sent back to the Kira Investigation Team" No sooner than those words were said that Hattori saw whom his supposed wife was in this dream reality…

Shinko Kudo…

A rather pregnant Shinko Kudo.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Most would think that Hattori would wake up screaming at that point. After all, he dreamed that he was married to Kudo. Rather, the great detective of the west shot up off the ground. Silently thanking whatever deities he could think of it was not a Yaoi dream (and promise to lay off reading Death Note for a while), Hattori tried to regain his whereabouts.

"So, the great Hentai Hattori is finally up?"

Upon hearing that comment, Hattori looked into the blue eyes of his greatest rival. Hattori, being a detective, took in the details of the transformation as his eyes traveled the course of the now female Kudo's body. First and foremost, he noticed that her face was now narrower than what he remembered of her male form. Due to this, her eyes appeared slightly larger than normal. Continuing his examination of her face, he noticed that the She-Kudo actually styled it somewhat, rather than leaving it in it's regular style as s/he had done when s/he was Conan. Moving his eyes downward, and earning that classic line of "My eyes are up here," from Kudo, noticed that she had gotten dressed while he was out cold. Hattori wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset about that last part.

"Ahem…"

Looking behind him, Hattori saw a rather mad Kazuha, a smirking Ran and the always-indifferent Shiho on another couch. Judging by their facial expressions, Hattori came to the same conclusion a guilty third-grader would, they had came over while he was out and found out what had happened.

Trying his best not to look afraid Hattori forced out "H-hey Kazuha. W-what's up with that expression? You look like you wanna kill someone…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A small update, I know, but I have a year off of school, so I'm going to try my hardest to finish this story in that time. I will try my best to ward off my PSP, PS3 and tv to do this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to get back to Star Ocean.


End file.
